El fruto de nuestro amor?
by annita-malfoy
Summary: Draco en una noche de borrachera se acuesta con Hermione, que resultado tendra eso?,entren para averiguar de que trata ,les juro que mejorara no me golpeen si ta mal
1. Default Chapter

Estamos en época de juegos de Quidditch , hoy fue uno de los peores días acabamos de perder contra los Sylterin!!, Harry esta histérico y Ron se encerró en su cuarto, en este momento creo que los Sylterin tienen una fiesta, aun me parece increíble que hayan ganado de seguro hicieron trampa..  
  
-Harry voy a la biblioteca horita vengo  
  
-....  
  
Supongo que no esta de humor para hablar, mejor me dirijo a la biblioteca antes que la cierren.  
  
Corro un poco y cuando me faltaba un poco para llegar a la puerta un brazo me detiene  
  
En alguna otra parte  
  
La fiesta ya ha comenzado todos están alegres por que por fin habían ganado la copa, ahora pondrán refregárselos a las demás casas  
  
Vemos en una esquina una cabellara rubia y de ojos grises hablando con una chica de cabello negros y ojos verdes..  
  
-Draco no quieres subir a mi habitación?  
  
-Talvez  
  
El rubio se acerca al cuello de la muchacha y lo comienza a lamer y después morder, la chica gime un poco.  
  
Pero en la mente de Draco le viene otra idea  
  
-Lo siento Dasy pero en esta ocasión debo ir a otro lugar  
  
-Pero Draco  
  
El rubio camina al centro de la sala ya estaba a punto de irse pero varios brazos lo jalaron  
  
-Draco ven a festejar!!!  
  
Así casi todos los chicos le obligan a tomar hasta perder casi el conocimiento  
  
-Este.. chicos tengo que hacer algo  
  
-mmmm  
  
Casi todos los chicos estaban bebidos así que no le importo, el rubio camino un poco hasta salir de la gran sala.  
  
Camino sin dirección alguna, hasta que vio a una pequeña sangre sucia, parece que hoy iba a ser su noche de buena suerte pensó, puso su mano en su hombro antes que ingresara a la biblioteca  
  
-Ohhh eres tu  
  
-A quien esperabas  
  
-A cualquiera menos a ti  
  
-Sabes hoy día te ves muy hermosa  
  
-De que estas hablando  
  
-De que te ves diferente  
  
-Talvez porque estas borracho  
  
-Puede ser  
  
-Vete  
  
-No puedo, tengo ganas de besarte  
  
-Apártate de mi camino!!!!!!!  
  
-Lo siento pero tu estas en el mío  
  
Hermione trato con todas sus fuerzas derribar a Draco pero no pudo, Draco es mucho mas fuerte que el.., en su mente solo se le ocurrió una idea gritar como loca  
  
-Si no te alejas te juro que voy a gritar  
  
-Ohh Granger que miedo me das  
  
Hermione trato de gritar pero Draco le tapo la boca con su mano, la tiro a una aula.  
  
-No te pases de astuta sangre sucia  
  
-Por favor no me hagas nada  
  
-Te prometo que te va a gustar  
  
Draco comenzó a quitarse la correa del pantalón, la cara de Hermione palideció.  
  
-Draco por favor no lo hagas-dijo mientras sollozaba  
  
Parece que Draco no le hizo caso y comenzó a desabotonar los botones de su camisa lentamente, hasta quitársela  
  
Hermione pudo notar que el Quidditch le había hecho bien a sus abdominales, pero en que estas pensado-se dijo ella misma  
  
Draco no noto la confusión de Hermione, se le acerco lentamente, Hermione por acto reflejo trato de alejarse de el, pero Draco fue mas rápido y la tomo por la cintura.  
  
-No te me vas a escapar  
  
Con tan solas terminar de decir esas palabras desabrocho la falda de Hermione.  
  
-No estas mal  
  
Terminado con ese pequeño labor, y con la excitación que ya había logrado con solo hacer eso, le arrancho de un solo manotazo la blusa.  
  
Pudo notar sus senos erectos por la excitación  
  
-Parece que lo estas disfrutando mas que yo  
  
-.......  
  
Sin respuesta obtenía por ella, Draco comenzo a besar su boca, al comienzo suavemente pero después de un rato paso a volverse apasionado.  
  
Draco comenzó su labor, le chupo los pezones a respuesta de eso, ella comenzó a gemir como una gata en celo.  
  
Fue besando sus senos, bajo lo suficiente para poder meter su lengua en sus labios inferiores, lamió su clítoris mientras ella se retorcía de placer.  
  
Draco ya estaba erecto más de lo que podía, así que lentamente comenzó a penetrar a Hermione  
  
-Sigue!!!!!!!  
  
Draco siguió el juego de siempre, meterla y sacarla, por lo que pudo notar ella era virgen, ya que en el piso había varias manchas de sangre  
  
Después de haber terminado, los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Draco fue el primero en despertarse.  
  
-Aahh me duele todo el cuerpo  
  
-Eh donde estoy?  
  
Draco noto que no estaba en su habitación  
  
-Ahhhh  
  
Al fin se dio cuenta que alguien estaba a su costado, noto un caballo ondulado y marrón, no había muchas chicas con esa clase de cabello, solo alguien tenia ese cabello y era..  
  
-Granger?  
  
-Ya es tarde  
  
-Que haces acá?  
  
-No te acuerdas??  
  
-Porque estamos desnudos???!!!!!!!  
  
-No necesitas ser un genio para saber eso  
  
-No me digas que..  
  
-Si nos acostamos, y no fue porque yo quise  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Tengo mucho sueño, hice este fanfic a las 12:30, así que espero que les guste es el primer lemon que hago, espero que alguien lo lea n_n, reviews xfis!!!!!!! 


	2. Hay que hablar

Todavía no cabe en mi cabeza que me acosté con Granger que pasaría si mis padres se enteran!!!, no se que pasara, no puedo mirarla con los mismo ojos, antes que pasara esto me gustaba un poco pero ahora no se que siento.

Después de haberme dado cuenta de lo que hicimos, me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, nadie se dio cuenta..

Me comporte como un cobarde , pero de que otra forma podía reaccionar, no me acuerdo de nada que hice anoche

Mejor me olvido de eso por el momento, mejor veo que hora es

-que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya son las 9 ya están por comenzar las clase, y lo peor es de transformación dos horas y de colmo conjunta con los Gryffindor, tendré que ver a Hermione, desde cuando le digo su nombre, creo que beber tanto anoche me hizo daño en la cabeza

Me dirijo lo mas rápido que puedo al comedor ya no hay casi nadie, que coincidencia ahí también esta Hermione, acaso el destino esta en mi contra!!!Me acerco un poco 

-Granger

-Malfoy

-Tenemos que aclarar las cosas

(Hermione)

Todavia no puedo creerlo me acosté con Draco, acaso estoy loca, de todos los hombres del colegio tubo que ser con el.

En total creo que se asusto encontrarme a su costado porque salio corriendo diciendo "no puede ser", pero nada de esto es mi culpa!!!, ahora me va a hacer sentir culpable!!

Me dirigí a mi sala común a cambiarme, cuando ya estaba entrando me encontré con Harry

-Hermione?

-Ehh que

-Porque estas así? Alguien te hizo algo?

No!!! Porque siempre hace preguntas acertadas porque no puede ser uno de esos amigos que no preguntan, a ver que puedo decir, piensa Hermione!!!!

-No mmm es que me caí y me golpee la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento, así que dormí toda la noche en la tierra jiji

-Pero porque tu blusa esta rota?

-Este…… no has visto la hora es tardísimo tenemos que ir a clase

Antes que me respondiera preferí irme, entre a mi cuarto, ya todas las chicas se habían ido

Me duche rápido, me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, baje a la sala común pero ya no estaba Harry, me dio hambre de repente así que me fui al comedor no había nadie, eso es lo mejor tengo que pensar lo que ha sucedido.

A ver piensa!!!, te acostaste con Draco tu peor enemigo en el mundo, si tus amigos se enteran se molestaran…, y si todos los de mi casa se enteran!!!!! Moriría antes de saberlo, así que lo mejor será dejarlo todo en secreto, ahora debo buscar a Draco para hablar de esto.

Termine desayunar, ya estaba por levantarme pero alguien dice mi apellido, me volteo y me doy cuenta que es  Malfoy

-Tenemos que aclarar las cosas

-Esta bien

-Pero no en este momento, tenemos clases

-Entonces que te parece si nos vemos en el salón de pociones a las 6

-Ok

Los dos se fueron por diferentes caminos, porque aunque tengan una relación, siguen siendo muy diferentes y todavía no se dan cuentan de sus sentimientos

Las clases pasaron de lo mas normales, Hermione ganando puntos para su casa, Draco fastidiando a Harry y Ron.

Al fin había llegado la noche, el momento de aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas y saber si todo fue un juego o algo más

Continuara…………………..

Notas de la Autora

Gracias x los reviews, hay uno que me hizo sentir mal, x eso cambien el summary, pero no es la culpa de lo q me mando, aunque sea la primera vez q me mandan un review con una 

queja , gracias por leer mis fanfics muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. El viaje?

Ya era la hora de la cena, todas la mesas repletas, los chicos comiendo, las chicas hablando pero habia dos personas que no podian hacer ninguna de esas cosas.  
  
-Hermione estas bien?  
  
-Eh?  
  
-Hermione?  
  
-Que cosa Ron?  
  
-Estoy que te hablo  
  
-mmm lo siento estoy algo distraida  
  
-Te pregunte si estabas bien  
  
-mmm  
  
Ron al fin entendió que Herm no estaba presente en ese momento  
  
Pasaba algo parecido en la mesa de Sylterin  
  
-Draco querido cuando salimos?  
  
-mm  
  
-Draco-grito Pansy con su voz chillona  
  
-Que quieres?  
  
-Este.  
  
-Mejor callate  
  
Y como si fuera costumbre Pansy se fue corriendo al baño de las chicas a llorar  
  
Cuando la cena había terminando y todos se disponían a ir, Dumbleore( asi se llama el director?) dio la señal que iba a hablar, asi que todos volvieron a sus asientos  
  
-Alumnos hoy les tengo una noticia importante, como nos ha ido tan bien este año, hemos decidido hacer algo especial, todos los profesores nos hemos reunidos y hemos decidido enviar a los 2 mejores estudiantes del colegio de viaje, hemos revisado y los que se van a ir de viaje son : Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.. Todos voltearon su cabeza asi esas dos personas.  
  
-Todavia no hemos decidido a que lugar enviarlos, pero el viaje durara 9 meses, ya se pueden retirar  
  
Casi todos se dirigieron a sus salones menos dos personas, fueron por lados diferentes hasta llegar un salón oscuro  
  
-Draco estas por aquí?  
  
-Quien te ha dado tanta confianza para que me llames así?  
  
-Cállate  
  
-Quien te crees para callarme  
  
-Hermione  
  
-Que odiosa eres, de que querías hablarme?  
  
-mmm  
  
-No tengo todo el día  
  
-Pues yo tampoco  
  
-Tan solo dime de que querías hablar  
  
-Porque te acostaste conmigo?  
  
-mmm no se  
  
-Como que no sabes!!!  
  
-Estaba borracho  
  
-Esa no es una excusa  
  
-Para mi si  
  
-Y si alguien se entera?  
  
-Yo no voy a decir nada  
  
-Yo tampoco  
  
-Para que quiero que se enteren que me acosté con una sangre sucia  
  
-Yo digo lo mismo, para que quiero que se enteren que me acosté con un Malfoy  
  
-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo  
  
-Es algo malo!!  
  
-No puedes negar que te gusto  
  
-Pero si tu me obligaste!!  
  
-Oh eso no lo sabía  
  
-Tonto  
  
-Al menos no paso nada malo  
  
-Es mejor irnos  
  
-Porque deberia hacerte caso  
  
-mm Porque ahí esta un gato (gato de Finch)  
  
-Que!! Pero .. mejor vamonos ^^  
  
-Oye y lo del viaje?  
  
-Que pasa con eso  
  
-Este.  
  
-Que quieres decirme  
  
-Nada, ya es tarde  
  
Los dos caminaron hasta que sus caminos se separaban, la despedida no era necesaria en ese momento  
  
Cuando Hermione llego a su sala común y después de decir la contraseña, vio a dos chicos sentados en los sofás  
  
-Hermione donde has estado?  
  
Eran Harry y Ron  
  
Continuara....  
  
Gracias x los reviews y no te preocupes ^^ fue una critica conscructiva como tu dijiste, no tengo ideas pa inscribir si pueden dejenme ideas ^^ 


	4. La realidad

-Hermione donde has estado?  
  
Eran Harry y Ron  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahora que digo!! No me hablarían nunca mas si les digo que fui a reunirme con Malfoy ah y se me olvidaba que también me acosté con el T_T  
  
-Estaba en la biblioteca  
  
-Ron y yo fuimos allá y no estabas  
  
-Es que después me fui al lago a pensar  
  
-Entonces porque no llevas una casaca-dijo Ron  
  
-Porque debería usarla?  
  
-Hace mucho frió afuera, solo una tonta iría sin una-dijo Harry  
  
-Ehhh pues se me cayó  
  
-Se te cayo?  
  
-Si n_n  
  
-Y como era?  
  
-Que cosa?  
  
-La casaca ¬¬  
  
-Ehh ustedes saben la del colegio  
  
Harry sube las escaleras y va a mi cuarto y saca mi casaca  
  
-Esta?  
  
-Tengo dos  
  
-Herm ya no mientas  
  
-Porque no nos dices la verdad?  
  
-Es que es algo personal  
  
-Acaso no nos tienes confianza?  
  
-Claro que si  
  
-Entonces ¬¬  
  
-No puedo decírselos lo siento  
  
-Herm no te preocupes, cuando quieras nos lo puedas decir  
  
-De verdad? *_*  
  
-Si para eso están los amigos  
  
-Pero que sea pronto ¬_¬  
  
Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y cada uno se fue para su habitación, yo pensé que íbamos a acabar molestos.., pero que bueno que no pasó eso.  
  
Me fui a mi cuarto y vi una carta sobre mi cama, me acerca cogi el sobre y lo abrí..,era del Dumbleore diciendo que el viaje era dentro de uno de estos días y que iba a ser en Venecia  
  
La guarde y me fui a mi cama a dormir  
  
Me desperté temprano para ser la primera en usar la ducha, me tarde mas de la cuenta,me quede dormida .  
  
Cuando salí de la ducha ya todas estaban despiertas, las observe a todas, se veían tan iguales a como comenzaron el curso.., en vez que yo en cambiado en todo...,físicamente en especial...  
  
Mi cuerpo por fin se había desarrollado, pensé que me iba a quedar plana para toda la vida,mentalemte seguía igual era estudiosa o sabelotodo como me decían antes...desde que cambie solo me dicen piropos ¬¬ , creo que era mejor que me digan lo otro.  
  
Me fui a mi cuarto y me cambie y baje a la sala común y como siempre Harry y Ron me esperaban,cogi los brazos de los dos y seguimos el camino hasta llegar al comedor., todos voltearon a vernos.,talvez sea porque los tres hemos cambiado tanto...  
  
Harry y Ron son acosados por casi todas las chicas y creo que también algunas Sylterin claro en secreto., aunque lo que mas me sorprendes es que ellos dos no tengan enamoradas....  
  
Aunque al que mas quieren casi todas las chicas del colegio es a Malfoy, yo todavía no le veo ningún atractivo y espero nunca verlo..  
  
Nos sentamos al mismo lugar de siempre..., Ron comiendo más de la cuenta., Harry diciéndole que no lo haga.., todo es felicidad en mi vida.  
  
Me siento un poco mareada  
  
-Herm estas bien?  
  
Escucho la voz de Harry pero la siento tan lejos......  
  
De ahí ya no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó después, comencé a soñar.  
  
(Sueño)  
  
Camino por un sendero oscuro solo alumbrado por una pequeña luz que se encuentra al final, siento miedo...,mucho miedo de estar sola, corro hasta llegar a la luz........, me encuentro en un lugar desconocido., parece un bosque.., solo doy unos pasos y veo una casa., me acerco a una de las ventanas.,veo a dos personas hablando se les ve muy felices, parece que algo les llama la atención una de las personas mira hacia el piso y carga algo...,parece un bebe., son una pareja de esposos eso supongo.., pero no se les puede ver el rostro.., me acerco un poco mas y recién puedo ver la cara del chico..,es Malfoy.  
  
-Que!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Parece que grite muy fuerte.los dos se voltearon a donde yo estaba, por acto de reflejo me deje caer a los arbustos.., todavía no cabe en mi mente..,Malfoy supuestamente esta casado y tiene un hijo pero con quien??  
  
A ver piensa Hermione estoy segura que esto es un sueño, así que nada es real..., entonces porque no vas a la puerta de la casa tocas el timbre y descubres quien es la esposa de Malfoy..  
  
Buena idea, me dirijo hacia la puerta., no tiene importancia quien sea la esposa de Malfoy ¬¬ , a pesar a mi que me importa, como si me gustara!!  
  
Porque estoy molesta?, mejor dejo de pensar!!  
  
Acerco lentamente mi mano hacia el timbre, tomo toda la valentía que tengo y lo presiono, espero unos segundos.  
  
La puerta se abre lentamente dejándome ver a la persona que me robo a mi hombre  
  
Mi hombre???!!! , mejor dejo de ir a la biblioteca  
  
Y la persona que veo es a mí, que es esto?? Me siento un poco mal, comienzo a caer por un agujero negro pero puedo ver a la lejanía la imagen de mi y Draco juntos tomados de la mano y un bebe.  
  
(Fin de sueño)  
  
  
  
-Hermione!!!!  
  
Me levanto como si me hubieran tirado un balde lleno de hielos  
  
-Herm estas bien?  
  
-Si  
  
-Todos estamos preocupados  
  
-Que paso?, solo recuerdo estar en el comedor  
  
-Te desmayaste  
  
-Niños por favor ya váyanse, tengo que hablar de algo importante con las srta.Granger -dijo la enfermera (nombre no se ¿?)  
  
Los dos se fueron y me quede con la enfermera.., que extraño sueño el que tuve  
  
-Srta Granger  
  
-Si  
  
-Tengo algo importante que decirle  
  
-Que pasa?  
  
-Usted ha tenido relaciones sexuales  
  
-Porque me pregunta eso? O_O  
  
-Es que usted esta embarazada  
  
Continuara.  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Lamento mucho haberme demorado, pero esta vez lo hice mas largo de lo normal creo jiji, gracias x su reviews, use algunas ideas que ustedes me dieron muchas gracias!! n _n 


	5. Nueva actitud

-Porque me pregunta eso? O_O  
  
-Es que usted esta embarazada  
  
  
  
No puede ser!!, como puede pasarme esto!!,pero porque!!!!, de colmo de males el padre de mi hijo es Malfoy!!!!!, porque no puede acostarme con Dean o hasta con Neville!!!  
  
-Acaso seguiré soñando?  
  
-Que cosa?  
  
-Que le importa ¬¬ , porque no se va, acaso acá no hay privacidad ¬¬  
  
-O_o. eh si ahora me voy  
  
Que es lo que me sucede!!!, nunca había sido tan descortés, es la culpa de Malfoy!!, el bebe esta que habla por mi, tenia que ser como su padre ¬¬  
  
Pero ahora que hago?  
  
No se lo puedo decir a Harry y a Ron!!!, claro les voy a decir "Harry, Ron amigos queridos se me olvido contarles que me acosté con Malfoy y se me olvidaba decirles que me acabo de enterar que estoy embarazada, pero no se preocupen todo estará bien"  
  
Como todo va a estar bien!!!!!!!  
  
Este es mi ultimo año!!!, y ya tengo un bebe a bordo!!!  
  
Pero......, en una parte creo que es bueno, habrá alguien que dependa de mí y me quiera.  
  
Como reaccionaran mis padres?, de seguro que dirán que fue mi culpa, y que nunca vuelva a verlos.  
  
Creo que lo mejor será dejar de pensar por un rato, y darle la noticia a Malfoy  
  
Me bajo de la camilla y ya estoy por irme pero la enfermera quiere hablar conmigo  
  
-Srta.Granger  
  
-Que ¬¬  
  
-Debe llevar estas pastillas para sus dolores  
  
-Pero yo no tengo ningún dolor ¬¬  
  
Demonios, me duele la barriga!!, donde esta el maldito baño cuando se le necesita!! Despues de ensuciar todo el baño, claro para dejarle un recuerdito a la enfermera jajaja.  
  
Que me pasa!!, esto ya esta fuera de control, es como si el bebe me controlara!!  
  
-Decía  
  
-Cállese ¬¬  
  
Me fui de la enfermería muy confundida, pero primero lo primero, tengo que hablar con Draco.......,o mejor no?  
  
Que pasaria si el no quiere aceptar a nuestro hijo?, o me dice que no quiere volver a verme?  
  
Como si eso me importara jajá  
  
Eh? Ojo  
  
Lo mejor sera hablar con el, creo que es la hora del almuerzo, mejor primero voy a comer ^0^  
  
Bajo por las largas escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del gran comedor, ya están todos están comiendo.  
  
Así que tengo que apurarme, Ron y Harry me guardan un sitio, como siempre lo han hecho  
  
Me siento y comienzo a comer, pero que extraño mayormente con un plato de comida estoy llena, pero ahora no me lleno ni con tres!!  
  
Ahora todos los de mi mesa, se voltean a verme  
  
-Eh....., desde ayer que no como jajaja  
  
Parece que se la creyeron.Pero Harry y Ron no  
  
-Herm pasa algo?  
  
-Que te importa ¬¬  
  
-O_o  
  
-Eh no, estoy bien ^_^  
  
-Que bueno que comas más -dijo Ron  
  
-Acaso quieres que engorde ¬¬  
  
-Eh no eso no queria decir  
  
-Entonces que querías decir ¬¬  
  
-Eh que te ves bien  
  
-Quieres decir que solo eres mi amigo porque me veo bien ¬¬  
  
-No eso no quería decir!  
  
-Mejor cállate  
  
Porque me pasa esto!!, lo mejor será hablar con Draco lo mas pronto posible  
  
Después de terminar mi quinto plato me fui a buscarlo, mas parece que voy a tener 4 bebes en vez de uno, pero la enferma no me dijo si iban a ser gemelos o trillizo o algo ¬¬, no sirve para nada, deberían despedirla  
  
Mejor dejo para después las ideas de llevarla a un callejón y golpearla  
  
Lo encuentro saliendo del baño de los hombres  
  
-Draco tengo algo importante que decirte  
  
-Más te vale que sea importante sangre sucia  
  
-Podrías madurar de una vez imbecil  
  
-No tienes ningún derecho de decirme eso  
  
-Yo digo lo que se me de la gana ¬¬  
  
-No te creas algo que no eres  
  
-Yo puedo ser quien quiera ser, así que te vas callando, entupido ¬¬  
  
-Parece que la pequeña sangre sucia esta de malas hoy  
  
-Solo te tengo que avisar que estoy embarazada  
  
-Que? O_o  
  
-No tienes porque estar tan feliz ¬¬ , yo me ocupare del niño, no quiero que te me acerques o me hables.  
  
Creo que esta es la mejor forma de terminar esto.Mi hijo merece ser feliz y no creo que sea feliz cerca de su padre.  
  
Creo que fue lo mejor mostrarme dura en frente de el.  
  
Me voy a mi cuarto y hago lo único en lo cual no soy buena........,llorar  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Voy a tratar de responder los reviews, a ver si puedo ^_^, si se preguntan porque Herm esta tan fría , pues es como si el bebe controlara a Herm en su personalidad o algo así, Creo que yo misma ya me confundí @__@  
  
CoNny-B Pues para ser sincera es verdad, snif snif, solo he visto las peliculas, pero las he visto mas de dos veces cada una.Pues si te das una vuelta x mis demas fanfics te daras cuenta que casi todos son cortos, es que no quiero que se cansen en leer.  
  
Cristalgirl Soy una maniatica que le encanta ver su hotmail v_v, pues es un halago dejarte intrigada ^_^, asi vuelves para ver el sgte cap  
  
Amaly Malfoy Gracias x dejar review en casi todos mis fanfics ^_^ ,pues ya sabes como es Draco, y pues el sueño si creo que es una premonición  
  
Tizia-san jajajaja, deberias escribir un fanfic ^_^ sobre eso , pues no se si escribir lo de el viaje ya que no se nada de Venecia ya vere que hacer ^^  
  
Ema1 Pues al final talvez Draco se haga cargo, pero le hare el camino dificil jaja 


	6. Miedo

Dias despues  
  
Despues de una noche en penumbras y escuchar como roncaban las demas chicas ¬¬, comenzo las molestias del dia y no estoy hablando de Harry y Ron.  
  
Me voy de frente al baño y me quedo ahí casi por una hora, estos ultimos dias se ha convertido en constumbre.  
  
Vomito, me desamayo, me mareo y como cuatro veces mas de lo normal  
  
Harry y Ron han comenzado a sospechar, pues claro como no lo van a hacer, aumente casi 6 kilos, solo se dan cuenta por eso ¬¬.  
  
En los estudios estoy igual, pero hay algo que me mortifica, el viaje, tendre que pasar mucho tiempo con Draco.  
  
Porque no mejor me mandan a vivir a un cementerio ¬¬  
  
Creo que ese es plan de Director, se cree tan inteligente que cree que no me voy a dar cuenta.  
  
Dentro de una semana sera el viaje, debo preparar algunas cosas.He decidido irme, despues que nazca el bebe me ire muy lejos, donde nadie me conozca y pueda tener una vida normal.  
  
He estado ganando dinero gracias a Neville, le he estado dando clases,si sigo asi me voy a ganar una fortuna.  
  
He llegado a la biblioteca, estos ultimos dias Draco ha estado acosandome, no se que le pasa, como si fuera gran cosa que le dijera que estoy embarazada ¬¬  
  
Ahora de seguro que quiere hacerse el bueno conmigo, pues claro quiere que olvide los años que martirio que me hizo sufrir solo porque voy a tener un hijo de el ¬¬  
  
Creo que lo mejor sera hablar con el, de una vez por todas.  
  
Me volteo y ahí esta Draco mirando que no me pase nada, pues claro solo se preocupa por el bebe y yo?.  
  
Acaso estoy pintada?  
  
Se da cuenta de mi mirada fija en el, asi que se voltea, acaso cree que el embarazo me ha dejado bruta ¬¬  
  
Me acerco hasta estar cara a cara con el.  
  
-Malfoy  
  
Se hace el que no me escucha  
  
-Me voy del colegio  
  
-De que estas hablando, como te vas a ir!!!  
  
-Pues en autobus ¬¬  
  
-No me refiero es eso ¬¬  
  
-Podrias dejar de perseguirme  
  
-Yo no te estoy persiguiendo  
  
-Entonces que haces aquí?  
  
-Acaso la biblioteca es tuya ¬¬  
  
-No,pero podrias mantenerte alejado de mi  
  
-Y si no quiero, que me haras?  
  
-Gritar  
  
-Gritar? Y quien te va a escuchar no hay nadie aca mas que nosotros  
  
Pues por quien me toma, pues claro que tengo un as sobre mi manga.  
  
-Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enseguida vienen Ron y Harry  
  
-Pasa algo Herm?-dijo Ron  
  
-Acaso no ves ¬¬  
  
-o___o  
  
-Malfoy ¬¬  
  
-No me habia dado cuenta ^^  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Eh , Malfoy que le querias hacer a Herm!!!  
  
-Como llegaron tan rapido?  
  
-Pues como estabamos preocupados por Herm, le pusimos un chip, donde nos dice donde esta ^_^, pero Herm como sabes que te lo colocamos? O__o  
  
-Acaso no me voy dar cuenta, de un chip de color dorado, si mi ropa es azul ¬¬  
  
-Ehh, Malfoy vete!!  
  
-Y si no quiero ¬¬  
  
-Pues te las veras conmigo y Harry  
  
-Donde esta Harry o_o  
  
Puedo ver a Harry hablando con Ginny , acaso es mas importante hablar con ella en vez de defenderme ¬¬  
  
Pues ya estoy molesta y no tengo ganas de ver a Draco o acordarme que estoy embarazada.  
  
Me voy caminando hasta llegar a la laguna.Sin escuchar los reclamos de Draco y Ron.  
  
Me siento y comienzo a pensar, que sera de mi?  
  
Creo que mi sueño de casarme debera esperar por un tiempo.  
  
Escucho ruidos, y para mi sorpresa es Draco.  
  
Se acerca y se sienta a mi costado y parece que va a hablar.  
  
-Granger  
  
-Que?  
  
-Tu me gustas  
  
-O_O  
  
Eso me cayo como un balde de agua fria. Senti alegria, talvez la suerte me estaba sonriendo de nuevo.  
  
En el fondo me gusta un poco.  
  
Pero.................................,si tan solo lo dice porque estoy esperando un hijo de el? Quiero hacerse el bueno conmigo?  
  
Acaso no entiende que eso me hace sentir mal, quiere estar conmigo por lastima no por amor.  
  
Eso me pone furiosa, acaso cree que como estoy en este estado soy una tonta.  
  
Quien se cree que es para engañarme  
  
-Eres un imbecil!!  
  
-Que?  
  
-Acaso crees que soy estupida!!  
  
Las lagrimas comienzan a fluir  
  
-Porque te pones asi?  
  
-Acaso esperabas que me tirara a tus brazos!!  
  
-Porque no?  
  
- ¬_¬  
  
-Acaso no te gusto?  
  
-........................, me voy  
  
-Pero....................  
  
-Adios  
  
Corro hasta llegar a mi cuarto, y me quedo dormida viendo las estrellas.  
  
Continuara.....................  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Hola!!, pues siento la demora, pero estaba mas que nublada. Para la proxima semana un nuevo cap se los prometo ^^ , me voy a ir de viaje un par de dias, asi que talvez me inspire con nuevas ideas.  
  
Gracias por los reviews!!!!!, siento muchas las faltas ortofraficas, pero estoy apurada!! Gracias!! 


	7. Comunicado

Lo siento por la demora , pero pues por el momento no podre escribir ningun fanfic, ya que este año es mi confirmacion,cree un grupo de traduccion yaoi y pues eso ocupa la mayoria de mi tiempo.  
  
Pero como tampoco kiero que se molesten conmigo, en la semana santa que viene dentro de poco actualizare todos mis fanfics  
  
Pues si alguien esta interesado en el yaoi, mi pagina es www.yaoi-blueye.cjb.net , es una pag entera de yaoi ^^  
  
Lamento las molestias T_______T  
  
annita_malfoy ^0^ 


End file.
